Glaubst du wirklich, du besiegst mich
by Sirastar
Summary: Eine kurze Yaoi Story für all die Veggie und Goku Fans unter Euch. Angelehnt ist diese Story an die DBZ Episode 111


Autor: Sirastar/Sira-Chan

Disclaimer: Alle Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte!

Warnings: Lemon, ansatzweise Rape, aber nicht wirklich

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Einfach eine kurze hoffentlich süße Geschichte für all Euch Yaoi Fans und ganz speziell für die Fans von Veggie x Goku. Inspiriert ist diese Story von der Episode 111, während der Garlic Jr. Saga. Vegeta ist im All unterwegs auf der Suche nach Goku, aber in diesem sind, durch das erreichen des Super Saiyajin Status Urinstinkte erwacht und er verhält sich seltsam.

„Sprechen"

//Gedanken//

Glaubst du wirklich du, besiegst mich?

Er hatte etliche Planeten abgesucht und die letzten Reste von Freezers Gefolgsleuten zum Teufel gejagt, aber dennoch war seine Suche erfolglos geblieben. Namek war explodiert und alle näheren Planeten waren unbewohnt, wo war er also. Wo hatte Kakarott sich versteckt.

Diese Gedanken trieben Vegeta an, trieben ihn an immer weiter zu fliegen und ihn zu finden, den Super Saiyajin der es geschafft hatte Freezer zu besiegen.

Er erreichte das Darium System mit den Zwillingsplaneten Andros und Andras. Das Ungewöhnliche an diesen Planeten war, das sie durch ein und dieselbe Sauerstoffzone verbunden waren, aber ansonsten karg und verlassen. Ständige Erdbeben und Eruptionen machten ein Leben dort unmöglich. Wenn man die beiden Planeten nicht kannte so könnte man meinen sie würden jeden Augenblick ineinander krachen und sich gegenseitig vernichten. Vegeta setzte sein Raumschiff zur Landung auf Andras, dem größeren der beiden Planetoiden an. 

Vegeta stieß nach der Landung hörbar die Luft aus und verließ das Raumschiff. Er lief eine Weile ziellos über den Planeten. Die Erdbeben und starken Winde, die dort herrschten, kümmerten, ihn nicht. Auf einem Plateau weit vom Raumschiff entfernt konnte man gut auf Andros hinabsehen. Vegeta wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, aber letztendlich besann er sich auf sein Ziel: Ein Super Saiyajin werden, wenn Kakarott das konnte, müsste er es auch können. Er begann sich zu konzentrieren, er konzentrierte sich auf jedes kleine bisschen Energie in seinem Körper. Ohne es zu bemerken, wurde er von einem Augenpaar beobachtet, diese beobachteten, wie sich langsam immer mehr Energie um ihn herum aufbaute. Die Energie des Saiyajinprinzen schlug gegen die Stürme des Planeten und hüllten ihn somit in einen großen Wirbel und mit einem lauten Schrei entlud Vegeta die angesammelte Energie und riss einen tiefen Krater in den Planeten.

Im Schatten verborgene Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grinsen und verschwanden dann von Andras.

Vegeta blickte sich um und war wütend, warum gelang es ihm nicht zum Super Saiyajin zu werden.

„Das gibt's doch nicht, was muss ich den noch alles tun, ich habe doch schon alles probiert um ein Super Saiyajin zu werden," rief er laut aus.

Der Staub um ihn herum legte sich nur langsam und er konnte den Krater vor sich erkennen.

//Ich wüsste zu gerne wie Kakarott es geschafft hat einer zu werden. Er ist doch nicht besser als ich// ging es Vegeta durch den Kopf.

„DAS VERSTEHE ICH NICHT," schrie er dem dunklen Himmel entgegen.

Wieder schien ihn eine Gestalt zu beobachten und als diese erneut grinste, durchfuhr es Vegeta wie ein Blitz.

Ein Knurren kam über seine Lippen und er blickte sich suchend um. Eine riesige Explosion auf Andros erregte letztendlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er beobachtet wie sich eine riesige, goldene Energie in die Oberfläche des kleineren Planeten fraß.

„Oh man, was ist den das .... So etwas schafft doch nur ein Super Saiyajin."

Im gleichen Moment vergrößerte sich die Explosion und die Druckwelle schleuderte riesige Gesteinsbrocken hinauf auf den Nachbar Planeten.

Vegeta riss zum Schutz die Arme vor sein Gesicht und entfachte seine Aura, um nicht von den scharfkantigen Steinen getroffen zu werden. Ein Grinsen stahl sich nun auch auf sein Gesicht.

„Das muss Kakarott sein."

Er blickte weiter hinunter auf die Explosion und sein Grinsen wuchs in die Breite.

„Sehr gut, endlich hab ich ihn gefunden ... und los geht's."

Mit diesen Worten stieß sich Vegeta vom Boden ab und schoss auf den Nachbarplaneten zu. Ein förmlicher Hagel aus Steinbrocken erschwerte ihm den Flug, aber es störte ihn nicht weiter. Er hielt geradewegs auf die Gold leuchtende Energie zu.

„Da ist er, jetzt hab ich dich, du entkommst mir nicht mehr."

Doch das Auftauchen eines riesigen Felsen lies Vegeta in seinem Flug innehalten.

„Nanu."

Er beobachtete, wie der Fels direkt auf ihn zuhielt und streckte die Arme nach vorn.

„Das wird doch ein Kinderspiel." Mit diesem Aufschrei zerlegte Vegeta das große Hindernis in tausend Stücke. Schnell setzte er seinen Weg zu der goldenen Energie fort, doch er kam zu spät und der Schein verblasste.

„Das gibt's doch nicht, war das alles etwa eine Illusion?" 

Langsam schritt er den Platz ab und erreichte den Rand eines Kraters. Ein erneutes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Nein, nein es war doch keine Illusion. Dieser Planet ist völlig verwüstet, als ich das letzte Mal hier war, hat er ganz anders ausgesehen."

Der Prinz der Saiyajins begann siegesbewusst zu lachen.

„Ich kenne nur eine Person, die zu so etwas fähig ist, nämlich Kakarott der Super Saiyajin."

Wieder stieß er sich ab und begutachtet den Krater aus der Luft, er war richtig euphorisch und lachte wieder.

„Das ist hervorragend, du hast Fortschritte gemacht, groß Fortschritte ich bin begeistert," rief er aus, als würde Son Goku direkt vor ihm stehen.

„Aber um gegen mich zu bestehen, wirst du dir wohl noch etwas mehr einfallen lassen müssen." Vollendete Vegeta seine Euphorie und wollte schon den Planeten verlassen als eine ihm bekannte Stimme hinter ihm erklang.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Vegeta wirbelte herum und glaubte im ersten Moment seine Augen würden ihm einen Streich spielen. Vor ihm schwebte Son Goku, die Haare blond und aufgerichtet, die Augen grün und starr auf ihn gerichtet, aber das, was Vegeta am meisten wunderte, war der Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren. Bisher hatte er ihn nur grinsend und mit einem immer offenen Blick kennen gelernt aber nun, nun wirkte Goku dunkel und kalt, wie ein wahrer Saiyajin. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Vegeta seine Fassung wiederfand.

„Ja, das glaube ich Kakarott du bist stark das gebe ich gerne zu, aber du hast alles von deinem alten Volk vergessen und hätten du und deine kleinen Freunde nicht geschummelt dann hätte ich dich schon bei unserem ersten Kampf in den Boden gestampft."  
Doch zu Vegetas Überraschung fing Son Goku nur an zu lachen. 

„Was soll das willst du mich verarschen," fuhr er den Größeren an und dieser hörte langsam auf zu lachen.

„Ach Vegeta, hast du es denn noch nicht begriffen. Als ich diesen Level erreicht habe, habe ich auch viele Erinnerungen zurück erlangt. Ich weiß wieder alles über unseren Heimatplaneten und die Traditionen der Saiyajins und fakt ist, auch wenn du der Prinz bist, ich bin der Stärkere von uns beiden und das erlaubt es dir nicht, in solch einem abfälligen Ton mit mir zu sprechen."

Jetzt war Vegeta baff.

//Was erlaubt dieser Hirnie sich, ich bin der Prinz und ich bin stärker als er, das wird er schon noch merken//

Im gleichen Moment nahm Vegeta auch einen im irgendwie vertrauten, aber gleichzeitig vergessenen Geruch war. Schwer, süßlich und doch irgendwie herb, kurz verschwamm ihm die Sicht und der wischte sich über die Stirn.

„Ich kann mit dir Reden wie ich will Kakarott, denn ob du der Stärkere von uns beiden bist, steht noch lange nicht fest," schrie er den anderen Saiyajin an, aber als sich das Gesicht des Jüngeren verfinsterte, wusste Vegeta, das er das wohl lieber nicht gesagt hätte. Plötzlich verschwand Goku vor seinen Augen und eh der Prinz irgendwas hätte tun können, war dieser hinter ihm und nahm ihn in einen Würgegriff. 

Erschrocken wollte sich Vegeta befreien aber der Griff des Jüngeren war wie aus Stahl, er konnte ihn kein bisschen lockern.

„Lass mich auf der Stelle los," keuchte Vegeta und bemerkte gleichzeitig das der eigenartige Geruch von Goku ausging. Dieser grinste nur und zog Vegeta an sich, während er sich mit ihm auf den Boden gleiten lies. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich das Du niemals aufgibst Vegeta, das hast du noch nie getan auch gegen Freezer nicht, aber du solltest auch mal lernen das deine Eitelkeit und dein Stolz nicht all deine Probleme löst," sagte Goku leise, doch Vegeta bekam von jedem einzelnen Wort eine Gänsehaut und er begann zu zappeln.

„Las mich gefälligst los du verdammte Unterklasse Niete," schimpfte er und wollte nach Goku treten. Diesen kümmerte das jedoch nicht und er verstärkte einfach den Griff um Vegetas Hals, sodass, dieser automatisch still hielt.

Er ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten und zog Vegeta mit sich nach unten, dieser saß nun zwischen Gokus Beinen auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an Gokus Brust. Vegeta gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, was wohl auf den Sauerstoffmangel zurückzuführen war und so lockerte Goku den Griff ein wenig. Mit seiner freien Hand glitt er über Vegetas Schulter, zu dessen Arm und von dort auf Vegetas Bauch. Als seine Hand aber noch etwas tiefer wanderte, riss Vegeta geschockt die Augen auf.

„Was machst du," er sträubte sich gegen diese Berührungen und begann erneut zu zappeln und um sich zu schlagen, so das Goku seine Berührungen abbrechen musste, um den Prinzen zu halten. 

„Was glaubst du denn was ich mache Vegeta," zischte er in dessen Ohr und zog ihn ruckartig noch enger an sich. „In mir sind Instinkte wachgerüttelt worden, die ich nur meinem Saiyajinblut zuordnen kann, Instinkte, die mich schon Nächte lang quälen und dem stärksten muss ich endlich nachgeben, sonst werde ich innerlich verbrennen. Ich folge dir schon seit Tagen Vegeta, habe dich im Schlaf beobachtet, die berührt, aber ich habe mir nie das genommen, was ich wollte, doch nun kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Du bist neben mir der einzige noch lebende, reinrassige Saiyajin und ich respektiere dich, aber genau das ist es auch was ich haben will Vegeta. Ich will dich, deinen Stolz, deinen Körper, deinen Geist und als der stärkste Saiyajin überhaupt steht mir das auch zu."  
Vegeta war erstarrt, der Jüngere wollte mit ihm das Kiantra vollziehen, wollte ihn sich zu Eigen machen, das durfte nicht geschehen. Niemals, als Prinz würde er sowas niemals zu lassen und die Wut darüber lies eine gewaltige Energie aus ihm brechen, welche sogar den jüngeren überraschte und ihn zurückwarf.

//Sehr gut, sehr gut mein Prinz, du bist nahe dran, aber noch hast du es nicht geschafft ein Super Saiyajin zu werden//

„Du bist nicht bei Sinnen Kakarott, glaubst du wirklich ich lasse zu, dass ausgerechnet ein Krieger niedrigsten Ranges, mich bekommt, eher sterbe ich," holte ihn Vegetas Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Ich fürchte du hast gar keine andere Wahl Vegeta. Selbstmord ist unter den Saiyajins eine Todsünde und ich bringe dich sicher nicht um," antwortete Son Goku und lachte. Vegeta begann vor Wut zu zittern und er wollte den jüngeren angreifen, kurz bevor er ihn erreicht hatte verschwand dieser erneut und ein harter Schlag in den Rücken des Prinzen verriet Gokus Aufenthaltsort. Sofort sprang er wieder auf die Beine, aber Kakarott war weg, es gab nicht die geringste Spur von ihm, er wollte gerade den Rückzug zu seinem Raumschiff antreten als sich erneut zwei unglaublich starke Arme um ihn schlangen und eine heiße Zunge plötzlich über seinen Hals leckte. 

„Nicht hör auf," schrie Vegeta und schlug mit seinem Kopf nach hinten, was für den Jüngeren eine blutige Nase zur Folge hatte.

„Jetzt reicht es mir Vegeta, ich hätte es gerne freundlich versucht, aber du lässt mir ja keine Wahl," ein kalter Schauer lief Vegeta über den Rücken, als er diese Worte hörte und eine Sekunde später explodierte in seinem Rücken ein unglaublicher Schmerz. Zwei Finger Son Gokus hatten sich in den unteren Teil seines Rücken gebohrt, genau in die Stelle, wo früher einmal Vegetas Saiyajnschwanz begonnen hat. Völlig gelähmt von diesem Schmerz, kippte der Prinz kraftlos nach hinten direkt in Gokus Arme. Dieser nahm ihn hoch und sah den Prinzen ernst an. „Das hab ich wirklich nicht gern gemacht," begann Son Goku und es tat ihm wirklich Leid, da er selbst genau wusste, welche Schmerzen ein Saiyajin durch seinen Schweif oder durch dessen Ansatz erleiden konnte. „Es ist nur, du lässt mir nie eine Wahl und hörst auch dann nicht auf zu kämpfen, wenn es das beste für dich wäre. Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, glaubst du wirklich du besiegst mich?"

Vegeta konnte es nicht glauben, Kakarott benahm sich wirklich nicht mehr, wie ein naiver Erdling sondern wie einer seines Volkes, wie ein Saiyajin. Teilweise war Vegeta sehr Stolz darauf, aber auf der anderen Seite machte es ihm auch Angst.

„Ich denke ich bringe uns zum Raumschiff, da ist es etwas gemütlicher, als hier draußen," hörte Vegeta die Stimme des Jüngeren und sah zu ihm auf. Son Goku hatte zwei Finger an die Stirn gelegt und einen Wimpernschlag später, waren sie im Raumschiff.

„Wie hast du das gemacht," gab Vegeta leise und überrascht von sich.

„Sagen wir einfach ich übe meine neue Technik," antwortete Goku und warf Vegeta unsanft auf das Bett im unteren Bereich des Schiffes. Sofort war er über ihm und drückte ihn ins Bett, immer noch benommen von den Schmerzen in seinem Rücken, konnte Vegeta nicht verhindern das Son Goku erneut begann seinen Hals zu liebkosen. Nur langsam fand er wieder Kraft um sich gegen seinen Artgenossen zur Wehr zu setzten, aber was er auch versuchte er konnte Goku nicht dazu bringen aufzuhören und wieder stieg ihm dessen Geruch in die Nase. Langsam sickerte ihm in den Kopf, was mit Kakarott los war, wenn wirklich seine Saiyajininstinkte geweckt worden waren, dann war auch der Wunsch einer Vereinigung in ihm geweckt worden und eine Vereinigung konnte eine Saiyajin nur mein einem andern Saiyajin vollziehen, mit anderen Rassen war es einfach nicht möglich und da Son Goku auf der Erde aufgewachsen war, hatte er nie die Chance gehabt mit einem anderen Saiyajin zusammen zu sein. Vegetas Gedanken rasten, Männliche Saiyajins kamen in unterschiedlichen Zyklen in diese Phase, seine Letzte Eigene lag schon Jahre zurück und damals war es Radditz gewesen der die Hitze und das Feuer in ihm beruhigt hatte. Konnte ein Saiyajin sich nicht mit einem anderen Vereinen so würde er an der andauernden Hitze in sich sterben und in Son Goku musste die Hitze nach all den Jahren unglaublich groß sein. 

Vegeta schrie plötzlich überrascht auf und verfrachtete seine Gedankengänge wieder ins Hier und Jetzt, denn Son Goku hatte seine Hand in Vegetas Schritt gleiten lassen und zugedrückt. Seine Zunge leckte immer noch rau über den Hals des Prinzen und ab und an kamen auch seine Zähne zum Einsatz. Obwohl es Vegeta nicht wollte, begann er langsam gefallen daran zu finden, sein Körper reagierte mehr als sein Geist auf den anderen Saiyajin und sein Atem beschleunigte sich allmählich.

„Bitte Kakarott....tus nicht," bat er mit dem bisschen Kraft, dass ihm noch verblieben war und tatsächlich ließ Son Goku von ihm ab und setzte sich auf. Er saß auf Vegetas Hüfte und sein Blick machte deutlich, dass Vegetas Bitte auf taube Ohren stieß. Die Augen des Kleineren weiteten sich, als Son Gokus Hände an seinen Seiten hinabglitten und ihm mit einem plötzlich, schnellem Ruck seinen Brustpanzer und den darunter befindlichen Kampfanzug über den Kopf und somit vom Körper riss.

Sanft nahm Son Goku dann den rechten Arm von Vegeta auf und küsste eine feuchte Spur von Vegetas Schulter, über seinen Bizeps bis zu seiner Hand. Dabei zog er ihm vorsichtig den Handschuh aus und begann danach kurz an den Fingern seines Prinzen zu saugen. Wie erstarrt lies Vegeta es mit sich geschehen, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben, wollte er hatte keine Chance. Ein Super Saiyajin alleine war schon übermächtig, aber ein Super Saiyajin der dazu noch in Hitze geraten war, war unmöglich zu besiegen. Währenddessen wiederholte Son Goku das Spiel mit den küssen auch an Vegetas linkem Arm. Danach legte er sich auf den Prinzen und kam dessen Gesicht sehr nahe, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten einander und Vegeta starrte mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers. Das Verlangen und das Feuer, das  in ihnen brannte, machte ihm Angst, aber, als er den Mund öffnete, um erneut etwas zu sagen, verschlossen sich seine Lippen durch die von Son Goku. Eine heiße, gierige Zunge stieß in seinen Mund und erforschte jedes bisschen seiner Mundhöhle. Immer wieder wickelte sich die gewitzte Zunge des Super Saiyajins um die des Prinzen und ließ ihn erzittern und Vegeta spürte, wie die Hitze langsam auf ihn überging. Vorsichtig und sehr zaghaft legte er die Arme um Goku und begann den Kuss zu erwidern.

//Endlich, endlich mein Prinz hast du verstanden, ich will dir nicht weh tun, aber ich brauche dich, ich brauche dich so sehr//

Mit diesen Gedanken löste sich Son Goku aus dem Kuss und begann erneut über Vegetas Hals zu lecken.

//Was mache ich, warum lasse ich das zu. Kakarott, was tust du mit mir// 

Ein Schauer nach dem anderen zog sich durch Vegetas Körper, doch er konnte sich der Angst nicht mehr hingeben, denn die Hände des anderen brachten ihn zum Beben. Der Größere glitt indes mit seiner Zunge auf Vegetas Brust, dabei leckte er immer wieder sanft über die vielen Narben die Vegetas Körper zierten. Viele waren sehr stark ausgeprägt, also mussten die Wunden sehr tief gewesen sein, aber an Würde verlor der Prinz dennoch nicht. Im Gegenteil, die vielen Narben ließen ihn stark und geheimnisvoll wirken und genau das war es, was Son Goku wollte. Einen ebenwürdigen, mächtigen Partner und ihm war seit dem Erwachen seiner Instinkte klar das nur und nur Vegeta allein dafür in Frage kam. Ihr erster Kampf gegeneinander war das berauschendste Erlebnis für ihn gewesen und schon damals hatte sich in ihm der Drang Festgesetz dem stolzen Prinzen nah zu sein. Während sich seine Lippen nun über die schon erhärteten Brustknospen von Vegeta stülpten, schoben seine Hände, die Hose von Vegetas Kampfanzug nach unten und streichelten zärtlich über jedes Stückchen Haut, das sie freilegten. Vegeta hat den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und versuchte wenigstens seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber Son Gokus Berührungen brachten ihn immer mehr um seinen Verstand. Inzwischen war Son Goku weitergewandert, er rutschte immer weiter nach unten und zog Vegeta nun die Hose und Stiefel von den Beinen. Da der Prinz keine Unterwäsche trug, was Son Goku doch überraschte lag er nun vollkommen nackt vor dem größeren und Son Goku fand diesen Anblick wunderschön. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner eigenen Sachen. Währenddessen rollte sich Vegeta auf die Seite, wohl ein letzter Versuch seines Geistes die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen, aber da war Son Goku schon wieder bei ihm, hielt ihn auf und erneut spürte Vegeta die heiße Zunge über seinen Körper wandern. Er wusste das Son Goku ihn brauchte, aber er wollte es nicht, er wollte sich nicht einem anderen unterwerfen müssen, das sprach vollkommen gegen seine Natur. Er krallte sich in die lacken des Bettes und versuchte erneut sich von Goku wegzuziehen, was zur Folge hatte das, dieser ihn grob packte und auf den Bauch warf. Obwohl Son Goku schon seit einiger Zeit schon schmerzlich erregt war, nahm er sich Vegeta jetzt nicht einfach sondern setzte sich leicht auf dessen Beine, so das der Prinz nicht nach ihm treten konnte. Dann beugte er sich nach vorn und begann über den Ansatz von Vegetas Schweif zu lecken.

„Aaaaahhhhhhhhh, nein hör auf," schrie Vegeta auf und versuchte sich herum zu drehen, aber Goku stemmte seine Arme in Vegetas Rücken und hielt ihn somit an Ort und Stelle.

Erneut machte sich er Super Saiyajin die empfindlichste Stelle eines Saiyajins zunutze, aber diesmal nicht um Vegeta Schmerz zuzufügen, nein er wollte ihn dazu bringen ihn zu wollen.

Vorsichtig packte Son Goku die Arme des Prinzen, welche ins Bett verkrallt waren und drehte sie ihm auf den Rücken. So war es dem Größeren möglich Vegeta nur mit einer Hand zu halten und mit der anderen wanderte er nun zwischen Vegetas Beine. Wieder schrie der Prinz auf und forderte ihn auf ihn loszulassen, aber Goku ignorierte diese Bitten und leckte immer intensiver über den Ansatz von Vegetas Schweif. Sein Hand erreichte das Glied des Prinzen und begann darüber zu streichen.

„AUFHÖREN," fauchte Vegeta, aber seine Stimme klang selbst für ihn erschreckend schrill.

//Bitte Kakarott tu mir das nicht an, Gott ich will das nicht//

Doch nichts half, der Prinz konnte sich einfach nicht wehren und immer mehr schauer der Erregung liefen durch seinen Körper. Er begann zu schwitzen und seine Atmung wurde immer schneller. Als Goku dann auch noch sein Glied ganz in die Hand nahm und anfing gleichmäßig daran zu pumpen konnte Vegeta nicht mehr und keuchte auf.

Gokus Zunge malträtierte immer wieder die erogene Zone des Prinzen und er verstärkte auch seine Bemühungen an dessen Glied. Nach einer scheinend, unendlich langen Zeit bäumte sich Vegeta leicht auf. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, schrie er dabei vor Erregung auf und Goku spürte etwas heißes, klebriges in seiner Hand. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte, aber der Prinz war gekommen und das entlockte ihm ein Grinsen. Er lies mit seiner Zunge von Vegeta ab und entlies auch dessen Glied aus seiner Hand. Mit einem weiteren Grinsen leckte er seine Finger sauber und schnurrte genüsslich, als er Vegetas Samen schmeckte. Er legte sich wieder der länge nach auf den Kleineren und säuselte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Du schmeckst verdammt gut mein verehrter Ouji, mal sehen, ob alles an dir so süß ist." Noch während sich Vegeta über den Inhalt dieser Worte wunderte, schlug Goku seine Zähne in die rechte Schulter des Prinzen. Schnell durchbohrten die Zähne die Haut und stießen auf Blut, welches gierig von dem heißen Mund aufgesogen wurde. Völlig berauscht vom süßen Lebenssaft des Prinzen führte Goku eine Hand zu Vegetas Anus und drang ohne Vorwarnung mit zwei Fingern in ihn ein. Wieder schrie der Prinz auf und bat Goku ihn gehen zu lassen, aber dieser war schon längst in einen Rausch gefallen. Der größere Saiyajin richtete sich auf und zog Vegeta mit sich, dabei stießen seine Finger immer wieder in den Prinzen. Er brachte sich und den Kleineren in eine sitzende Position, würde er Vegeta jetzt noch enger an sich ziehen würde er ohne Probleme in ihn eindringen können, aber er wollte es ihm auch ein wenig erleichtern. Deswegen ließ er kurz von Vegetas Schulter ab und biss sich selbst stark ins Handgelenk, bis ihm seine eigenes Blut über den Arm lief. Vegeta wollte sich ihm entziehen als er nicht mehr gehalten wurde, aber war zu langsam. Schnell hatte Goku ihn wieder in seinem Griff und knurrte gefährlich, dann biss er wieder in die Wunde an Vegetas Schulter und drückte gleichzeitig sein blutiges Gelenk auf dessen Mund. Blut hatte auf Saiyajins allgemein eine erregende Wirkung und das wollte er sich zu nutz machen. Vegeta hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und rührte sich nicht. Er spürte Gokus Blut in seinem Mund und versuchte mit allen mitteln einen Schluckreflex zu unterdrücken. Goku spürte das und wurde langsam sauer. Er zog seine Zähne und seine Finger aus Vegeta zurück und zog ihn ruckartig an sich, so das der Prinz seine Erregung schon seiner Öffnung spüren konnte.

„Mir reicht es langsam Vegeta, du machst es dir selbst schwerer als es sein müsste. Trink es!" Befahl Goku und drückte sein Gelenk fester auf Vegetas Mund, dabei fuhr er mit der anderen Hand sanft über den Hals des Prinzen und löste den Schluckreflex aus. Vegetas Augen weiteten sich auf unglaubliche Größe, als er das heiße Blut nun intensiv schmeckte. Nun schaltete sich sein Geist endgültig ab, er hatte den Kampf gegen seinen Körper verloren und begann nun an der Wunde zu saugen. Seine Instinkte wollten mehr, mehr von dieser süßen Flüssigkeit die Kakarotts Blut war. Zufrieden leckte Son Goku wieder über Vegetas Rücken und diesmal drückte sich der Körper des Prinzen ihm entgegen. Die Hitze und Erregung hatten nun endgültig die Oberhand gewonnen und machten es dem Super Saiyajin nun erheblich leichter, seinen begehrten Prinzen zu verwöhnen. Wieder führte er seine Finger in Vegeta ein und stellte zu seiner Überraschung etwas fest. Eigentlich kannte er es nur von Frauen her, aber Vegeta war feucht geworden und so glitten seine Finger nun wesentlich leichter in den Prinzen und wieder hinaus. Vegeta löste sich lautstöhnend von Gokus Handgelenk und lies seinen Kopf zurückfallen, bis er auf Gokus Schulter zum Ruhen kam. Keuchend und laut stöhnend gab Vegeta auf und gab sich seinem noch ungewollten Geliebten hin. Dieser konnte nun auch nicht länger warten und zog seine Finger aus Vegeta zurück, dann hob er den Prinzen leicht an und ließ ihn auf sein schmerzlich, steifes Glied gleiten. Er verharrte einen kurzen Augenblick und genoss die Hitze, die sein Glied nun umschlossen hatte. Vegeta erging es nicht anders, sein Körper wollte diese Vereinigung und Goku nun endlich heiß in sich zu spüren wischte in Vegeta auch die letzten Zweifel weg und er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken, nämlich Goku nahe zu sein.

//Es fühlt sich so gut an, so richtig ... kann es sein das Kakarott mehr in meinem Leben darstellt als nur einen Rivalen. Vater hat mir doch einmal von Seelengefährten unter den Saiyajins erzählt, ist Kakarott etwa mein Gefährte?//

„Ich bin es Vegeta, ich gehöre mir und du mir und das auf ewig," beantwortete Goku, Vegetas stumme Frage. Daraufhin sahen sich die beiden an und als sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten, war alles Vergessen, Feindschaft, Rivalität, Stärke, Hass einfach alles. Vegeta küsste Goku heiß und innig und stöhne ihm lustvoll in den Mund, als dieser endlich begann, sich zu bewegen. Wie von selbst nahm er den Rhythmus auf den Goku vorgab und stöhnte immer wieder laut auf. Alles in ihm war nur noch auf einen Punkt gerichtet, die Vereinigung mit Son Goku. Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, vereint zu sein, mit einem Saiyajin den er eigentlich von dem Augenblick gehasst hatte, als er ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Aber war es wirklich nur Hass gewesen, warum hatte er damals auf der Erde auf ihn gewartet, warum war er ins All gestartet um ihn zu suchen, war da wirklich nur Hass und Feindschaft der Grund oder hatte sich in ihm schon von Anfang an etwas entwickelt, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Zuneigung, er empfand tatsächlich Zuneigung für seinen Artgenossen und diese Zuneigung wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, die er nun bei ihm verbrachte. Son Goku stöhnte nun auch laut auf und stieß immer wieder hart und tief in den Prinzen hinein. Seine Stöße waren so stark das Blut begann, an Vegetas Beinen herunter zu laufen, aber keinen der beiden kümmerte es. Sie waren in diesem Augenblick befreit von allem, wie zwei Neugeborene die gerade das Leben entdeckten und das taten sie nun auf eine Weise, die niemand erwartet hätte. Vegeta hatte die Augen geschlossen und überließ Son Goku. Er konnte schon längst nicht mehr klar sehen und war selbst zu keinen Bewegungen mehr fähig. Der Größere Saiyajin hatte ihn vollkommen vereinnahmt, aber es störte ihn nicht mehr. Er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das heiße Glied in sich, welches immer wieder an einen Punkt stieß, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Um sie herum baute sich eine fühlbare Spannung auf und ließ das Raumschiff erzittern. Goku wurde immer wilder und stieß immer fester zu. Dabei verstärkte er auch den Druck um Vegetas Glied und als er spürte wie sich der Höhepunkt in ihm aufbaute stieß er noch einmal zu und zog Vegeta anschließend so eng wie möglich an sich. Dadurch drang er unglaublich tief in den Prinzen ein und beide schrien zeitgleich auf, als sie in ihren Höhepunkt vielen. Es dauerte eine ziemliche Weile bis sich die Spannung aus ihren Körpern löst und Vegeta halt- und kraftlos nach vorn fiel und auf dem Bett liegen blieb. Er konnte im Moment nicht mehr sagen, wo er war oder was geschehen war sondern glitt vor Erschöpfung schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf. Son Goku ließ sich neben seinem Prinzen nieder und glitt nur wenige Sekunden nach ihm hinüber ins Traumland.

Als Vegeta Stunden später wieder zu sich kam, setzte er sich ruckartig auf. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war und ein winziger, egoistischer Teil in ihm wünschte sich, es wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen, aber dieser Wunsch blieb unerfüllt, als er den schlafenden Son Goku neben sich entdeckte. Die Erinnerungen an die vorangegangene Vereinigung festigten sich und schließlich kam Vegeta zu der Ansicht, das er es akzeptieren sollte und so schlecht war es ja gar nicht gewesen. Er grinste als er diesen Gedanken hatte und glitt vorsichtig aus dem Bett um den Anderen nicht zu wecken. Im Bad begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Sein Körper war mit kleinen Kratzern und Bissspuren übersät und eine rote Spur aus Blut zog sich über seine Beine. Er hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen überstanden und störte sich nicht weiter daran, stattdessen ging er zur Wanne und ließ Wasser ein. Als sie voll war, stieg er hinein und hieß das heiße Nass willkommen. Sachte nahm er einen großen Badeschwamm und begann damit die Spuren der Vereinigung von seinem Körper zu waschen. Nachdem er damit fertig war, ließ er sich tief ins Wasser gleiten und schloss die Augen, er döste leicht ein und öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als er eine Bewegung im Wasser wahrnahm. 

Son Goku war aufgewacht und nachdem Vegeta nicht mehr im Bett gewesen war, hatte er nach ihm gesucht. Schnell hatte er ihn im Bad ausfindig gemacht und der Anblick eines dösenden Prinzen in der Wanne, war für ihn einfach zu verführerisch. Also stieg er zu ihm in die Wanne und beugte sich vorsichtig über ihn, als Vegeta die Augen aufschlug, sah er ihn lange an. Letztendlich beugte er sich herunter und fing Vegetas Lippen in einem heißen Kuss ein. Anfangs noch zögerlich aber dann erwiderte Vegeta den Kuss genauso innig und Goku ließ sich auf ihn gleiten. Ohne das Vegeta es wirklich wahrnahm, wanderten Gokus Hände wieder über seinen Körper und diesmal reagierte er deutlich darauf, doch der Kuss hielt seine Sinne gefangen. Erst als Goku erneut zwei Finger in den Prinzen gleiten ließ, löste dieser sich aus dem Kuss und stöhnte laut auf. Er sah Goku tief in die Augen und bemerkte jetzt das der Jüngere schon wieder deutlich erregt war.

„Wie...," begann er leise doch Son Goku legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich habe zu lange auf dich gewartet Vegeta und nun will ich all die Zeit mit dir nutzen. Wenn ich zurückkehre, werde ich das nicht mehr so offen tun können, weil ein Teil von mir immer noch an Chichi gebunden ist, also genieß auch du es."

Vegeta war verwirrt, aber Goku sagte die Wahrheit, nach irdischem Recht war er mit Chichi verheiratet und wer weiß was geschehen würde, wenn andere davon Wind bekämen. Niemand würde ihn je wieder als den Prinzen sehen, sonder womöglich nur noch als Gokus Betthäschen. Aber eins spendete dem Prinzen schon jetzt Trost. Saiyajins waren wesentlich langlebiger als Menschen und das würde hieße es würde nicht immer so bleiben. Seine Gedanken wurden erneut von Gokus heißen Lippen unterbrochen und kaum das Er begann sich zu entspannen spürt erneut Goku in sich eindringen. Doch diesmal sträubte sich Vegeta nicht dagegen, denn aus der Zuneigung, die er Stunden zuvor endlich wahrgenommen hatte, reifte in ihm langsam etwas, was ihn für immer und ewig an Goku binden würde.

Liebe!

-o0 Owari 0o-


End file.
